resurgentsithempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Andriel
Darth Andriel is a cunning man, a strategist, and tactician. He prefers to fight his battles in the realm of the mind, though he is not afraid to display and utilize his power when required. He is a powerful sorcerer, skilled with sith alchemy, sith magic, and various other forms of dark side rituals both ancient and macabre. The secrets of the ancients are waiting to be revealed. I will not wait for someone to do it for me. My path to knowledge is paved with the bones of thousands, soaked in the rivers of blood from millions more. Sacrifice is necessary to achieve true enlightenment. --- Darth Andriel History Born in 3964 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, Zintonth was the product of a short-lived relationship between Sith Emperor Vitiate and soon to be Dread Master Brontes. He was a powerful child, hard to keep secret seeing as he developed a connection to the force as a fetus in the womb. Brontes did her best to protect him from the Emperor, keeping the child secret as long as she could. He was raised on Dromund Kaas and Oricon respectively, being tutored by his aunt and uncle when possible. He was eventually sent to Korriban as a teenager as Brontes believed that her son still needed a proper sith education at the academy. Zintonth arrived on Korriban as a teenager, around 16-17. Being placed in an advanced class for his place, he quickly rose to prominence through the academy and quickly drew the eye of the overseers and even a few powerful sith lords. While on Korriban, Zintonth quickly mastered the lightsaber fighting forms of Makashi and Ataru, becoming one of the most deadly duelists in the academy. He showed great skill with other forms as well. During his time at the academy, Zintonth was feared by the other acolytes because of his immense power, one example of why would be when he nearly killed a few of the other acolytes in his class through force strangulation without even lifting a hand. He graduated from the academy as an apprentice to a sith lord name Lord Verkon, though his tutelage under Verkon was short-lived, as Zintonth murdered his master during a lesson due to boredom. After murdering his master, Zintonth took the mantle of Lord of the Sith and took over Verkon's power base. Zintonth assisted in waging countless battles across the new empire to expand it. He eventually caught the eye of Vitiate years later after completing kaggath with another powerful Sith Lord named Darth Rass, utterly decimating the Darth with a short fight that included a lightsaber duel and ended with a powerful blast of force lightning that reduced Rass to a pile of ash. For winning the Kaggath against the former Dark Council member Darth Rass, Zintonth was brought before the Emperor and named Darth Andriel, head of the sphere of ancient knowledge. Zintonth held this title for several years before resigning in favor of fighting with the sith on the front lines, not favoring the role of having to make tough decisions on the Dark Council. Years later, the now Darth Andriel joined Darth Malgus and other sith crusaders in both the Sacking of Coruscant and the Assault of Alderaan, killing his share of Jedi and Republic soldiers alike. Disgusted with the Treaty of Coruscant, Darth Andriel exiled himself to the unknown regions of space for 21 years, using the time to gather his strength and research ancient sith rituals and techniques without distraction. Upon returning to the greater galaxy, Darth Andriel did his part to free the Sith Empire from the rule of Zakuul, and once the Eternal Empire was defeated, Andriel went back to exile for some time. Shortly after his return to exile, Andriel was sought out by the Dread General Tesaki and invited him to join the secretive Neo-Sith Empire called the Dark Lords of Kaas, in which case Darth Andriel agreed to return. It was not long thereafter that Darth Andriel met his fellow Dark Councilor, Darth Umbra, and fell in love with the young but ambitious Sith Lord. Powers and Abilities Darth Andriel has the ability to produce massively powerful force pushes and shoves that were powerful enough to send multiple companies of republic troops flying backward, the effects of which included cracking skulls and shattering bones. His telekinetic ability was so strong that he was able to lift and throw objects across rooms while still a baby in his mother's womb, and even more so could he rip dozens of objects from their places and move them as he pleased without even lifting a finger. At a young age, Zintonth possessed an exceptional knowledge of sith magic, having read much about it in journals that both his mother and father collected. Zintonth possessed the ability of mind domination, once able to bend an entire legion of Imperial Troops into an extension of his will, doing it to his enemies at times as well, though this was not an on command ability and required preparation time to be done on a large scale. He was extremely skilled with force lightning, able to channel it as a single potent blast or into devastating force storms, as well as any form in between that high and low. Darth Andriel was also known to produce black force lightning that had such high voltage it could fry whatever targets it hits. He once channeled his lightning through a battalion of men, fatally wounding all of them within just a few seconds. As for all abilities he is skilled in- Sith alchemy is one that he has more expertise in than most others who have ever studied the craft. He has practiced it all his life and is considered to be one of the best sith alchemists in the galaxy, only slightly off par with Brontes and about a stone's throw from being on par with Vyrassu and Tenebrae.